In Your Eyes
by My one true love
Summary: AU. Nathan lets himself be talked into going onto The Bachelor. There he meets some very interesting women including best friends Peyton and Haley. Follow their story to see who Nathan chooses in the end. Naley.


"Okay Mr. Scott, are you ready?" The producer smiled up at him. "The girls have all arrived and are eager to meet you." She snorted, trying to cover up her laughter.

Nathan rolled his eyes at her as she walked away. Thank God he wasn't going to have to deal with her very much anymore. He couldn't stand her. She was overbearing and hardheaded, just the way he _didn't_ like his women. That brought his mind to the fact that he was about to meet twenty beautiful, single women who would all be competing for him. The thought brought a smile to his face.

He didn't believe in love and wasn't on the show to looking for it. He was here because his publicist felt that it would be a good way to get him out there. His name needed to be heard and his face seen. His father wouldn't live forever and they wanted to make sure that Nathan Scott was a household name and the hope was that it would help him become more respected when he took over Scott Corp.

Not that he understood how being on _The Bachelor_ would make him be more respected. He'd scoffed at the idea originally, but his best friend Jake Jagielski had sat him down and explained how this would be a great opportunity for him. After all, how often would he get the change to have twenty women throwing themselves at him, trying to win his affections? And then his sister Brooke had made him sit down and watch an episode. When he'd seen how beautiful the women on the show were the decision had been made.

He wasn't overly looking forward to his entire life being taped, but at least it was only for the next nine weeks. He sighed as he straightened himself, feeling overdressed in his tuxedo. He could feel the pressure starting to build around him as he stood beside the pool, waiting for the girls.

xoxox

Meanwhile the girls were inside of the restored bed and breakfast that they would be staying at for the next nine weeks if they were lucky enough to be chosen by the mystery man that awaited them by the pool. They knew nothing about him except that he was in business. Of course they all hoped that he was rich, handsome and a decent guy, but they would find out soon.

All of the girls mingled, wondering which of them would win his heart. But off to the side stood two girls, their heads bent close as they spoke. "I can't believe that you talked me into this." Haley sighed.

Peyton laughed. "I talked you into nothing. You lost that bet fair and square. You shouldn't have bet against me in trivia."

"Well how was I to know that it would end up being pop culture and not some real category?" Haley huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was not happy about being here. She could meet men on her own so why the hell was she on a show that would be aired on national television? "I can't believe that you dragged me here."

"I dragged you here?" Peyton snorted. "I was never planning on trying to get on the show. You're the one who dared me to try out with you."

Haley's felt her face grow hot, knowing that she was turning red. "Okay so maybe I'm the one who dragged you here."

She was going to say more, but there was a sudden hush across the crowd as the producer came scurrying into the room. "Okay, everyone line up." The girls hurried over in front of her, forming a single file line. She quickly walked down the line, handing each of them a random number. "This is the order that you will be going out in to meet our bachelor. Have fun ladies." With that she was scurrying back out the door.

Haley held up her number for Peyton to see. "14."

"Mine's 7." Peyton gave her a half smile.

"Damn, I was really hoping that I could stay next to you." Haley laughed as they were all informed to move to their places in line. "I'll see you after the introductions."

xoxox

Nathan readied himself as they began filming and the first girl stepped out. His mind spun as he met all of the girls. There were only a few that really stuck in his mind. Those were the ones that he would try to get to know tonight to be sure that their personalities were actually what they seemed.

"_Kaiya Bass, age 28 from Chicago, IL."_

Her hair was long, a honey brown that fell in waves down her back. The word cute came to mind when you looked at her. She wore a strapless dress with a fitted top and a flared skirt that hit her mid calf. She gave him a small smile as she reached him and they did the necessary greetings.

"_Emma Foreman, age 25 from San Francisco, CA."_

Her blonde hair was short and choppy, her blue eyes the dominant feature. She was a little on the short side, probably about 5'1". He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was going to be the rebel. The knee length aqua blue tea dress she wore made her eyes even bluer.

"_Yvette Vega, age 26 from Los Angeles, CA."_

Her dark hair and bronze colored skin were complimented by the bright red floor length dress she wore. It was fitted to the hips before flaring out slightly until it hit the floor. Her eyes sparkled as they met his and Nathan knew that this one would be making it past tonight.

"_Brenda Harris, age 31 from Trenton, NJ."_

Her chestnut brown hair fell around her face in soft waves. Her skin was like porcelain and she was one of the most beautiful women Nathan had ever met. He never would have thought that she was 31 years old. She wore vibrant purple sleeveless dress, snug on the top and flaring out into a full skirt that brushed her knees.

"_Elizabeth Spencer, age 21 from San Antonio, TX."_

Her blonde hair curled over her shoulder as she sashayed out wearing three inch heels to increase her short stature. She was probably only about 5'0" if she was lucky. Her body was clad in a pink silky tube dress that clung to every curve. She had a smirk on her face and a question in her eyes as she met his. She was definitely a feisty one.

"_Peyton Sawyer, age 27 from Durham, NC."_

She was a tall, lanky blonde with loose spiral curls just brushing her shoulders. She wore a strapless green vintage dress that looked perfect against her skin. She gave him a big smile and a wink causing him to smile. She was beautiful in her own way and clearly comfortable in her skin.

"_Lexie Taylor, age 27 from Washington, DC."_

She was small and petite with dark auburn hair that curls around her face, falling just past her shoulders. She wore a cap sleeved short white jacket over a black strapless dress that fell to about mid thigh. As she walked towards him she commanded everyone's attention. She was definitely someone who knew how to work a crowd.

"_Isabella Walker, age 24 from Los Angeles, CA."_

She was tall and very thin, almost too thin for his tastes. Her dark brown hair was cut into a spiky pixie cut that suited her face to a tee. She wore a gold thin strapped dress than dipped down in the front too her navel and fell to the floor with a slit up both sides to her knees. It was sexy without being sleazy. When she reached him and spoke he almost fell over. She had the sweetest English accent he'd ever heard. He didn't care what her personality was like she'd at least make it through tonight with the accent alone.

"_Haley Roe, age 25 from Durham, NC."_

She walked out, head held high. She refused to let anyone see how nervous she was and only someone who really knew her would have been able tell that she was so nervous she felt like she was going to faint. Her naturally dark hair had honey brown and blonde highlights which set off her summer tan. She worse a strapless black dress that hugged in just the right places. Her hair fell over her bare shoulders in soft curls and there was a white flower pinned above her ear. She wasn't as beautiful as some of the other women, but there was something about her that set her apart from the rest. She gave Nathan a hesitant smile and when he took her hand they felt was a jolt of electricity. It quickly passed and she hurried off to take her place with the other girls, leaving Nathan staring after her.

"_Savannah Daryl, age 26 from Phoenix, AZ."_

Short and small boned she was exotic looking with her black hair and slightly slanted eyes. She was elegant in a bronze colored strapless dress that fell to just below her knees and a matching wrap. When she reached Nathan she held out her hand for him to kiss it. It was apparent that she'd been raised wealthy and she wasn't lacking in self confidence.

He turned to look at them all again, taking in the twenty beautiful women that he had just met. First impression meant a lot with him and he doubted that talking to them would change his opinion, but he would try to go into it with an open mind to give them each a fair chance.

xoxox

Haley sighed as she sat down next to Peyton. "This was the dumbest idea ever. I could never compete against these girls."

Peyton laughed. "Honey, you didn't see the way that he was looking at you when you walked away." She took a sip of the drink she held in her hand before tilting her head to the side. "And we're not gonna go down without a fight Miss Roe."

"What are you talking about Peyton?"

Peyton shot her a grin before setting down her drink and grabbing Haley's hand. "C'mon. You'll see." She pulled Haley across the room until they stood in front of Nathan who sat on a lounger in between Amy and Jessica. "Hi Nathan." Peyton batted her eyelashes. "I thought that you might want to a chance to talk to me and Haley."

Nathan looked over Peyton's shoulder, locking eyes with Haley's. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He gave the two girls an apologetic smile. "Sorry girls. It was nice chatting with you."

Haley cringed as she felt all of the girls' eyes on her, knowing that they were filled with hate. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and centering herself. When she opened them again she found that his gorgeous blue eyes were on her again and Peyton was rolling her eyes at her. She gave Nathan a half smile as she took a seat next to him.

"So, Nathan, what is it that you do?" Peyton asked as she plopped down beside him.

Nathan had to laugh as she made herself comfortable next to him. She didn't seem to care what anyone thought of her, not even him. It was refreshing after the last few girls he had talked to. They'd all been trying to hard to impress him. It was actually quite annoying.

"Whatever the hell my dad tells me to do," he said with a laugh as he turned to Haley on his other side. "So Haley, you seem awfully quiet."

"I am." Haley shrugged. "I've never dealt well with other people, but don't worry once you get to know me I'll start talking and never shut up. I'll just start babbling on and on and on." She stopped and laughed. "Kind of like right now."

Nathan couldn't keep the smile from sliding across his face. "So I guess that means that I'll just have to keep you around for a while so that I can see the real you come out."

Haley felt herself melt just as little as he smiled at her and for a second her mind went completely blank. "Can you not do that?"

"Huh?" Nathan laughed, the confusion apparent on his face.

"Smile at me." Haley shook her head. "It makes me forget everything."

Peyton and Nathan both burst into laughed causing Haley to redden. Nathan turned to Peyton. "Is she always like this?"

"Sometimes." Peyton shrugs. "Occasionally her mouth and her brain don't connect and she embarrasses herself. I'm pretty used to it by now."

Nathan nodded before turning back to Haley. He reached over and ran his finger down her cheek. "Don't worry Haley. I think that it's quite cute."

Haley looked down as her face turned a deeper shade of red. A sudden clearing throat caused her to jerk her head up. There was a group of girls all waiting to spend their time with Nathan. She turned to him as she started to get up.

"Wait." Nathan grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Thank you Haley. I enjoyed the few minutes that we had." He turned to Peyton, giving her a grin. "You too Peyton. You guys have fun and I'll see you at the rose giving." He watched as the two girls walked away and two others plopped down beside him.

"So do you still think that you have no chance?" Peyton snickered as they sat back in the seats that they had abandoned to talk to Nathan.

Haley shrugged. "He was probably just being nice."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Haley you really need to get over this insecure attitude you have. You're hot. Deal with it."

Haley burst out laughing. "Why, thanks Peyton. I've always wanted a girl to tell me that I was hot and to deal with it."

"Well it's true." Peyton held up her drink in the air. "To you being hot."

"To the both of us being hot," Haley laughed as she clinked her glass against Peyton's before taking a sip. If they made it past this night then they were in for a roller coaster ride for the time that they were there. Haley had the feeling that it was going to turn her life completely around. She glanced over at Nathan to see him laughing with the girl who sat beside him. What had been her name? Oh yeah, Savannah. Suddenly his eyes flew up and met hers again and she could feel the heat radiating from them. Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting.


End file.
